


An Accumulation of Evidence

by Elemental1025



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about things.  Sam POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accumulation of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't had the urge to write fic in a really, really long time... but Bucky and Steve are like candy, and crack, and deep dish pizza all at the same time.

Sam hates keeping watch because it always gives him too much time to think. This time is no exception, but he does it anyway because he doesn’t want to intrude. It isn’t anything specific that he’s noticed, just an accumulation of evidence. The way Steve was after he found out The Winter Soldier was Barnes, how he always talked about him when they were searching. And now, seeing them actually together and not trying to kill each other? It seems crystal clear.

The ride here in the ‘borrowed’ Bug had been silent, Barnes was out cold and Steve didn’t take his eyes off him. Sam almost felt bad about insisting that they take him someplace they could contain him until they saw what shape he was in, but having seen what the dude could do, he wasn’t willing to risk anything else.

But once they got him wedged into the machinery, Steve couldn’t look at him. Sam didn’t know if it was seeing Barnes restrained, or something else, but Sam could tell Steve nerves were stretched wire thin. So he watched, while Steve paced the perimeter like _he_ was the caged animal.

Now that Barnes is awake though, and apparently himself, Steve is calm. He’s not smiling and Sam can see the calculations going on in that head of his a mile a minute, running every possible scenario, but there’s a look in his eyes and a difference in how he’s carrying himself that Sam hasn’t seen before.

It’s probably the body language Sam notices more than anything, his work with his fellow vets has taught him a lot about nonverbal communication, and right now they’re practically curled up together leaning against the dirty brick wall. Steve had told Barnes he should rest while he could, while we wait for Steve's contact to get back to us, and then sat down on the ground next to him, on his right side, and pressed his shoulder in making contact. Now Barnes has shifted and he’s got his head on Steve’s shoulder, that mass of hair covering most of his face. Sam figures that’s not unintentional either. Sam is also pretty sure he isn’t supposed to notice that they’re holding hands with their fingers intertwined, wedged just out of sight between them.

But hey, Steve literally brought down a helicopter on top of both of them to keep from losing the guy again. That’s some messed up shit, but it’s beautiful at the same time. I guess when you’re a supersoldier, everything is dialed up to 11.


End file.
